


Inner Beast

by amaniblue (amani101)



Category: Love Mode
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amani101/pseuds/amaniblue
Summary: AU continuation. What started out as a typical lover's spat between Ian and Rin causes one of them to be hurt. Will the couple wear out the storm that could tear them apart?
Relationships: Ian Sanders/Takimura Rin
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"Get your hands off me, you beast!"

Delicate hands, tried as they might, couldn't dislodge the strong grip on his wrist. The teenage brute refused to let go.

He was a stubborn one, judging by the crease on the man's forehead marring that handsome face. Rin saw the irate fire burning within the others eyes. His lover wasn't backing down. Yet, he too was not a force to be reckoned with.

Feigning compliance, Rin stopped his struggles briefly only to draw the other's arm towards him in another moment and bit down, hard.

A yowl of pain erupted from the supermodel and Rin was free. But he wasn't done yet. His lover would continue his advance until he dominated him to submission. The host would have none of that. He was through with the brute's manhandling him.

Quick to take advantage of his release, Rin was quick to step backwards and grab several objects that decorated throughout their hotel room for his arsenal. He would need them to keep the beast at bay.

When the crude cursing died down, Rin knew his lover's attention was back on him again.

He eyed the other, assessing that handsome visage that is currently on several magazine covers of Milan's haut couture. That clueless scowl was back in place on the other's face.

"What the hell has gotten into you, Rin!?" demanded his lover as he kept his distance.

Despite wising up to his threats, the man is still a stupid idiot. Of course he wouldn't remember what he did wrong.

It just made Rin's blood boil even more and his vision blurred fire red.

Without another thought, he launched a slew of projectiles at his disposal. Shattering sounds of ceramic and glass accompanied his screeching tirade, "GET OUT YOU BEAST! I'm heading back to Tokyo and starting over! I don't need you, you hear me! I DON"T NEED YOU!"

Huffing and puffing due to his exertions, Rin took a much needed moment to catch his breath. Surprisingly, the beast didn't attack nor could Rin hear the man prowled about his territory roaring obscenities.

Cracking just an eye open at first, the host felt lost and strangely anxious. The beast had actually taken heed… and left.

Good riddance, Rin thought smugly despite the slight feeling of disappointment. The other has never given up so readily before. Thinking perhaps the other has retreated and must be preparing to attack him another time, the host decided to clear the war field for another battle.

Rin took a moment and surveyed the destruction. He knew he had a temper and had been pretty good at controlling it before. But his lover just has a way to bring out the worse in him it seems.

Disgruntled by his own self evaluation, he released a sigh only to have his breath hitch the next moment.

A small splatter of blood dotted the cream afghan carpet from where his lover stood leading towards the exit.

Panic surged within his heart and Rin couldn't help but whisper his lover's name in concern, "Ian?"


	2. Chapter 2

Two days has passed since Rin has found the balcony to be a favored retreat. He discovered the faint noises from down below to be far more pleasing than the eerie solitude within.

The sound of the sliding door opening alerted the host. Immediately hope swell within his chest and he turn his head swiftly to greet familiar green orbs but found a different set instead. He schooled his features then cleared his rusty vocals before he spoke.

"Jin! When did you came ba—"

A packet wrapped in a white envelope sail through the air and landed on Rin's lap. Obviously it was meant for him.

What's this?"

It was pointless of him to ask when he's in the process of opening it, but Rin couldn't help himself considering he hasn't spoken to anyone else in two days.

"It's your one way ticket back to Tokyo."

The packet dropped to the floor and parts of the contents spilled out. Rin thrust forward upon his feet.

"What!"

Regardless of the urgency that spilled from his interjection, Jin, his mentor and caretaker for over a decade took his sweet time folding his black trench coat over the lounge chair across from Rin. Jin then reached inside his inner breast pocket of his dark grey suit jacket and retrieved his pack of Dunhill light. Rin waited through a click of flames followed by a soft exhale before he got his reply.

"What do you expect of your little tantrum?"

A dusting of red dash across the bridge of his nose before the dampen anger from two days ago return to the fore. His fists tauten and his small frame shook with the memory.

"I wasn't throwing a tantrum! That brute tried to maul me several nights ago when he was stinking drunk and he's not even old enough to drink in any country. Then he has the gall to pretend nothing happened the next day later! He didn't even apologize!"

Per usual, Jin's assessing gaze was condescending at best.

"As much as you have him wrapped around your pinky finger, he doesn't have to, Rin. Your stubborn will can be an asset or a curse. How many times must I tell you: you need to pick your battles?"

Rin hated it when Jin doesn't take his side.

"I didn't wage this one!"

When his mentor didn't respond, the young host's anger deflated. The sudden mood swing left him disoriented. Then finally after finishing off his cigarette, Jin deemed to respond with one of his cryptic one liner.

"It no longer matter, you've already lost the war."

The ominous overtone left Rin even more baffled.

"What do you mean?"

Taking his time, knowing how torturous the suspense was making Rin feel, Jin reached out and discarded the cigarette butt in the crystal ash tray atop the metal table. Next he turned around and propped both his forearms on the balcony railing then his right hand pulled up to support his chin. The senior host's pose was more than relaxed but it gave Rin little assurance. He knew most of Jin's telltale signs, thus he braced himself for the news.

"His agent told me this suite is paid for until your flight leaves in two days. Settle your affairs here then pack whatever you can and have the rest of your stuff shipped out by the concierge."

Outraged couldn't begin to describe the anger boiling over once again through Rin's small frame. He marched over to the balcony beside Jin and began his seething rant.

"He's evicting me! Why? Ian normally waits about a week before he crawls back and apologizes anyways."

Jin turned to face his young prodigy and lean against the railing. He shook his head before he spoke with an admonishing tone.

"He won't be crawling back this time, Rin."

Something didn't sit well with how Jin was talking to him. It wasn't his usual pep talk. Rin felt a sinking feeling in his gut. He tipped his head to the side and asked cautiously.

"Jin, what are you not telling me?"

With a theatrical sigh, his mentor straighten up and brush away some loose imaginary bangs away from his forehead before his jaw visibly tightens and a grimace thins his lips.

"As of last night, your contract with Ian Sanders has officially been terminated."

At first, Rin couldn't quite understand this message, but then he remembered what almost happened last time. The bastard had avoided him despite still being under contract until Aoe-sama had to intervene. What game was the airhead model playing now?

Frustrated, Rin turned about face and was ready to storm through the suite. He got as far as the sliding door when Jin spoke up.

"Where are you going?"

His steps abruptly halted. Was it him or did he heard humor in his mentor's voice? No matter. Rin was going to tear a new hole for his lover to breathe with. Instead he threw a milder threat over his shoulders.

"I want to talk to Ian!"

"You can't. His agent requested that you respect his client's privacy."

That was most definitely humor he heard. What was so funny about this situation? Rin turned about face once more and demanded.

"What? I can't even talk to the idiot now?"

Jin by now has resumed his previous position of overlooking the balcony view of central Milan. Another cigarette dangled on his lips when he spoke.

"You're lucky the idiot didn't press charges or sue Blue Boy for unspecified damages. If you don't relent, his agent will insist he takes libel actions. Give it up Rin or you'll find a restraining order on your doorstep."

Rin can safely say he's now passed the point of outrage and into the realms of disbelief

"This is stupid! It's probably just a scratch—"

"Rin, have you've seen the damage that you've wrought?"

He couldn't believe what he heard. Was Jin really chastising him? The young host searched the side profile of his mentor's face for any tinge of humor. That he could deal with, a serious Jin however scared him. He gave up after a full minute and dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"No... how hurt is he?"

Silence and the burning smell of Dunhills filled the air. What he heard next threw him for a loop.

"His agent says Ian's career could be over."

Ridiculous!

"His agent is overreacting."

Sure enough, the expression on Jin's face was what he dreaded to see.

"It wasn't his agent who made the request, Rin."

"…"

No. He won't cry. He just won't. Rin couldn't stand the disapproving grimace on his mentor's face so he turned his gaze anywhere else but Jin. They landed on the white envelop still on the floor. Hot tears pool at the rim of his eyes.

"How many times must I tell you Rin, don't mar his face. It's his livelihood."

His heart twisted with this revelation and wet trails formed droplets onto his blue hitoe garment. It was with a small voice devoid of life when he spoke.

"…I know that, but it wasn't on purpose."

Warm hands pulled him into a welcoming embrace. Rin couldn't help but desire differently. It gave him little comfort. With a sigh Jin whispered quietly to his ears.

"It's never on purpose with you."


End file.
